Hitherto, there is known a rope tester including magnetizing means for magnetizing a wire rope in an axial direction of the wire rope, a magnetic sensor, which is arranged in the vicinity of a portion of the wire rope to be magnetized by the magnetizing means and is configured to detect a leakage magnetic flux generated at the portion of the wire rope and leaked from a damaged portion, and a positioning mechanism, which is configured to position the magnetizing means and the magnetic sensor with respect to the wire rope (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, in the rope tester, in order to suppress vibration of the wire rope, the positioning mechanism includes a contact portion, which is formed of rotary bodies that rotate while being in contact with an outer periphery of the wire rope so as to surround the wire rope at at least three positions and is arranged so that an angle formed by a rotation axis of each of the rotary bodies and a twisting direction of strands of the wire rope becomes a right angle, and force generating means for generating a force for bringing the contact portion into close contact with the wire rope.